


Untitled- A Frozen book that will be an on and off

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Princess Caitlyn of the Southern Isles, Hans little sister. King Elias of Arendelle, fell in love with the Princess of the Southern Isles. So when Anna, Elias' little sister supposedly wants to marry Hans of the Southern Isles out of "love" what does thst raise?Anna forces Elias to flee when his powers are shown. Not only does Anna follow him, but Caitlyn.Caitlyn stares at the ice castle in amazement. "Elias made this?"Hans' fear spikes when he realizes that his little sister is missing. "Caitlyn!?"





	1. Chapter 1

Elias smiled as the party started, his attention on the small brown haired women, making small talk. Elias' smile grew as the women walked over and bowed. "Hello your majesty, I am Caitlyn of the Southern Isles." The woman introduced herself. Elias smiled and bowed to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Elias stayed to eachothers sides the entire night, talking, telling jokes and Caitlyn's past. Anna and Caitlyn's big brother, Hans, ran over strangely happy. And then it happened. 

Elias' secret was released. Ice shooting out of his hands and at the woman he fell in love with way too quickly. Caitlyn jumped in fear but ran after him.

"Elias!" The princess screamed as she tried to run across the frozen fjord. "Elias!" Anna yelled along as Hans checked Anna over for wounds before watching his sister run after the crowned king of Arendelle on ice. "Caitlyn! Get over here, your going to hurt yourself!" Hans yelled and Caitlyn reluctantly followed his orders.

"I love him, Anna. Please let me go with you." The Princess of the Southern Isles begged. "Thats why you have to stay here, with Hans, so he doesn't freak when seeing you with me." Anna said. Caitlyn sighed and bolted, and crossed the same path Elias did when he ran over the fjord.


	2. Chapter 2

Elias walked down the stairs and saw his sister and the love of his life calling his name. "Elias, this is beautiful." Caitlyn shakily said. "Caitlyn are you alright?" The king asked and Caitlyn smiled at the sight of him. Elias frowned at the sight of her, surely she was sick. "Elias, I am alright. I was so worried." Caitlyn said as she walked to get closer to him.

Elias stepped back, terrified. "Please dont get closer." He warned and Caitlyn stopped. "Elias, I won't hurt you." Elias sighed. "But I might hurt you." Caitlyn reached out to touch him and he backed up again. "Please." 

Anna walked up behind Caitlyn and started talking, Caitlyn didnt pay attention as she watched Elias' face contort and change with emotions. It was beautiful. Her hand reached out and took Elias' jaw in her hand and he jerked away, magic taking over him and sent a shard into her chest. The princess cried out in pain as Elias sent out a puff of magic that tossed out the two of them. Caitlyn gripped her chest in pain as she rolled in the snow as Anna growled and attacked the snow monster, and long story short almost of them were tossed over the cliff.

Caitlyn sat up in the snow, her hair having small strips of white in them. Anna and her had trouble getting up so Kristoff had to help them get up. "Your hair, Caitlyn." Anna and Olaf mentioned as the Princess shrugged and looked at her hair with a jump. "Does it look bad?" Caitlyn asked and all of them hesitated before mumbling that it didnt.

Caitlyn sighed and walked toward Sven as Olaf trailed behind her. The three of them heading back to Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got posted after the last one, when this chapter was supposed to be posted before the last one, so I deeply apologize for the inconvenience and wish to make it up by posting small updates after and before school all this week since there is the SBA testing. I hope this makes it better.

Caitlyn sighed and continued to walk through the snow, she was shivering and sneezing. "Elias! Please! Where are you!? I'm not scared!" She screamed.

The princess continued to search for Elias, her hair was white from the snow, her nose was pink, her dress was cold. She sneezed severely and finally, she fainted.

Kristoff and Sven found the cold princess covered in a small layer of snow and picked her up and tried to warm her up. Even Kristoff was worried. Kristoff walked into Oaken's trading post and sauna with interest to find a blanket for the now awake, but freezing princess, when he came across Anna.

"S-Sven? W-was that K-Kristoff?" Caitlyn stuttered hugging the reindeer for warmth. Kristoff walked over and led the two into a small barn and watched the princess moan at the warmth. As the three were settling down for the night, Anna slammed the door open and her mouth dropped at the sneezing and shaking Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiled softly as Anna drapped a blanket around her.

The four of them trudged through the snow after Kristoff's sled blazing and found Olaf. The snowman reconized Caitlyn. Olaf helped Caitlyn move as she shook. Elias was always on her mind as they moved.


End file.
